


The Janitor's Closet

by Alexandra_Lovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, F/M, Hate Sex, High School, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SP Candy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, mentioned stendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: While Cartman animalistically ravished her cunt, she thought about... Stan.Her amazing, loving, beautiful Stan, who'd never slap her, never hurt her. Who's sitting in class right now, worrying his ass off.And Wendy? Wendy was right here, right next to him. She even thought about him, she was such a nice girlfriend. The best he's ever had, that's what he always told her.Sure, she's getting her organs rearranged by Eric Cartman, but that is only a minor inconvenience, isn't it?





	The Janitor's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this offends any Stendy shippers. I personally, think Stendy is the cutest ship of all the SP fandom, but... Well, sometime's we lust after something that's fobidden.

It was the janitor's closet. 

Again. 

After all these years, here they were again, but not because he tried to beg her into not fighting him, but because his hands, his fingers were demanding, roughly manhandling her, something Stan was so afraid of. 

His unusual, golden, eyes were dark, pupils blown, a sadistic grin on his face, as he hastily undressed her, no, ripped the blouse off her shoulders, exposing her breasts in the bra Stan loved so much. 

He chuckled in satisfaction, before attacking her soft skin, sucking on one nipple, playing with the hardened nub with his teeth, while his fingers violently squeezed the other.

Wendy threw her head back, moaning in bliss. 

She hated herself. She hated the wetness in her panties, the aggressive way Eric, yes, Eric Theodore Cartman made her feel ecstatic, the way she loved Stan so, so much, but he was vanilla-missionarry-position, while she wanted hard slaps and hits, and spankings, and spit running down her chin while she choked on a huge dick, she wanted so much more than what Stan gave her.

It wasn't the first time she and Eric were together. 

She kissed him in fourth grade, for fuck's sake. But back then, it was different. Back then he was a little fat bastard, hair hidden under the blue beanie, eyes big and cheeks rosy, a little, adorable angel that could kill your parents and make you eat them. 

Over the years, they hated each other. 

He made fun of breast cancer, she beat him up.

He made fun of feminism, she looked through all of his stupid, mischievous schemes. 

He made fun of her, but she always knew, she was so much smarter than him, always turning his games around, so she would win. 

As they got older, the lingering gazes increased. She found herself glancing over at the brunette far too often, even in class, even while Stan held her hand.

Whenever she held a presentation, she felt his heavy gaze on her body, caressing every curve, nearly making her drool at the thought of what else Cartman had to offer.

She was jealous of Heidi.  
They were once together, and she got to taste him, got to touch him, even if the other girls, including her, made fun of the "deceased" friend, she felt a weird sting in her chest, when one of the girls said 'Can you even imagine kissing Cartman?'. 

Because, yes, she could. Very well actually. 

And so as they got older, and Heidi got back to the on/off relationship she had with Eric, she told Wendy, when they went out for shopping once, how well endowed Eric was. How passionate, rough and demanding he became in bed, how he took what he wanted, pushing her over the edge every time.

Wendy remembered how she ended up in the dressing room, one hand in her panties, rubbing furiously, chasing release, the other clasped tightly over her mouth, so nobody would her the moan of his name wen she came, thinking about his surprisingly strong hands, and intoxicating, male smell. 

She did all she could to get his attention. Short skirts, strong perfume, walking back and forth in front of his desk, dropping her books right in front of him, so she could feel the heated gaze on her, when she'd lean over to pick them up, all these stupid little things, that were as old as time. 

And here they were, she did it. 

She was the smarter one after all. 

It was unintentional, actually. She missed the bell, while she was chatting with an internet friend on the toilet. She noticed the time by accident, nearly getting a stroke, because that was the first time in forever, that she, Wendy Testaburger, was late. 

When she paced to class through the empty hallway, she found Eric casually leaning back against the door of the janitor's closet, smoking, lazily scrolling through something on his phone. 

This-

This was her big chance, wasn't it?

She slowly stepped towards him, heels echoing, catching his attention. 

He looked up at her, puffing the smoke through his nose, eyeing her up and down, with his signature half-lidded gaze. 

"You know you're not suppose to smoke in the hallway, right," Wendy said, a facade of confidence hiding her quickened heartbeat, and nervously sweating palms. 

He tucked away his phone, lazily gripping his cigarette with his fingers, only to carelessly toss it aside, stepping on it with his heavy boot.

"Oh yeah," Eric asked, suddenly taking a step into Wendy's personal space, only a breath separating them. "What are you gonna do, slut? Tell on me?"

He was towering above her, all broad shouldered and wide stanced, hand in pockets, as if it wasn't affecting him at all. 

And fuck it, she couldn't fucking take it anymore. 

With all her strength Wendy pushed him back against the closet's door, crushing their lips together roughly. 

If it was Stan he would've blushed, he would have asked her, what she was doing, would have softly kissed her cheek, and would ask her to take it slow. 

But this wasn't Stan, this was Cartman. And he didn't gave a flying fuck about who she was, and if either of them had a significant other. He wanted to fuck her, and he would. 

Wendy felt the rough, calloused hands push under her skirt, kneading her ass, making her gasp softly against his lips.

A chuckle erupted from his throat, and suddenly he was pushing his wet, hot tongue past her lips, spit mixing, and her tasting the strong taste of cigarettes and mint chewing gum. 

She pushed against him, to feel more of his warmth, more of his smell, more of him. 

Stan smelled like the Citronella deodorant, and CK cologne she got him for Christmas. He smelled sickingly sweet, clean and... boring, if she was being honest. 

But Cartman smelled like cigarettes, and leather, faintly like sweat, from the countless hours he spent at the gym, turning the little fat body he once had, into something she only saw on pornhub, under the name 'Beefcake'. 

He smelled like a man. 

He smelled like an alpha, and God, what fanfiction site did she get these thoughts from? 

The door opened by itself, not able to withstand the force of a rough make out session, and they both fell inside, against the wall where the janitor's kept their utensils. 

That didn't stop either of them, Wendy moaning under the force of Eric's mouth, and skillful fingers. 

Who knows how many girls he already fucked, how many he dominated, but Wendy completely understood now, what Heidi meant when she said Eric was 'experienced'.

A hard slap to her cheek pulled her back to reality, and a moment later, a strong, heavy hand pushed her down to her knees. 

She blinked in the muted light, lightheaded and dumbfound, while he stepped away for a moment, slamming the door shut, locking it too, just to be safe.

When he was back, he already unbuckled and unzipped his trousers, grabbing her by her hair, pulling her close to his groin, making her take a deep breath of the smell of cotton and musk. 

Her hands unintentionally reached up to pull away the black cotton hiding the prominent bulge. 

His erection sprang free, all 8, proud inches of hot, ribbed, veiny manhood, in her hand. 

And, oh Heidi, darling, that wasn't just well endowed. That was a fucking monster. 

Next to Stan's lousy 5'5 inches, and his next to zero stamina, this was Christmas, New Year and Birthday all in one dick. 

Wendy faintly remembered the time, when Eric had the smallest dick of all class. But as he grew tall and broad, his dick must have done the same, resting heavily in her hand.

"Go on, slut," Eric chuckled hotly above her, hand still resting on the top of her head, tousling the long black hair.

"I am not a slut," hastily said Wendy, not so sure about the statement herself, but enveloping Eric in the heat of her mouth, or well, as much as she could fit without gagging. 

That was routine, that's what she always did with Stan. She took him in her mouth, sucking the tip, while she jacked off the rest, or fondled his balls, waiting for him to come, and when he did, she'd spit it out, and go on with her day. 

But suddenly she got pulled off his dick, violently, with a audible 'pop'.

His eyes were irritated, fingers clasping himself where previously her mouth was. That was roughly the half of his cock.

"What the fuck is that," Eric asked in acted disbelief. " What the fuck is that? Are you doing, things half-assed with me? Are you doing things half-assed?"

She tried to answer something, but Cartman rapidly slapped her a few times, and then spat on her forehead, his drool running down her face, leaving her with a mixed feeling of disgust and wetter than ever panties. 

He grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, " Do things a hundred percent with me!"

His hot breath caressed her cheek for a second, before he stood straight again, forcing her down his cock. 

For a few moments she struggled, her throat trying to stop the intrusion miserably, but then she felt the thick head pop right past her tonsils, leaving her, literally, breathless. 

He fucked her mouth mercilessly, just like he did everything else. 

This man, he had no mercy, for anything or anyone, except for himself. He was egoistic, selfish and narcissistic, and yet, here they were, with drool running down her chin, onto her clothes, just like she dreamt countless nights, humping her mattress.

When she positively started to suffocate, he pulled her off, allowing her to breathe for a few seconds, slapping her face with his dick in the meanwhile. 

And then he was onto it again, holding her head with both hands, holding her into place, while his hips thrusted in and out, pushing her nose right into the dark curls on the base.

She could already taste the bitter taste of his cum on her tongue, when he thrusted in one last time, pulling her off, and letting her fall to the ground, coughing, and wiping the drool and pre cum off with her sleeve. 

But that didn't last for long, Eric impatiently pulling her up by her hair, turning her around, so she was pressed with her back against him. 

His mouth found her neck, and a moment later, he was already sucking on her neck hotly, while his hands found her skirt, one hand holding it up, while the other entered her panties, immediately finding her clit, pressing both index and middle finger against it.

She tried to protest, horrified by the marks that would stay on her neck, and how the fuck she'd be able to explain the to Stan, but his fingers went lower, and lower, and-

Oh, fuck. 

Ohhhhhhh, fuck.

She moaned, a little too loud and desperate for her taste, as his fingers found her entrance, and entered, without any warning, both thick digits, sliding into her embarrassing wetness.

"Still not a slut?" Eric mumbled against her neck, and she could feel his triumphant smile against her skin, when she arched her back in pleasure, instead of responding to his words. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was a slut. 

But, really, who cared? 

Certainly not Wendy, because Eric's fingers slid in and out of her dripping cunt, so, so nicely, oh fuck manners! They were fucking amazing, and Wendy felt herself pushing against his hand, trying to get them in deeper, deeper, deeper...

She felt the edge nearing, hand gripping his wrist, incoherent mumbles leaving her lips, trying to prevent him from what was to come. 

"Er-Eric... I'm- ah- I'm gonna-ah..."

The brunette didn't stop, changing his fingers to middle and ring finger, so he could push against her clit with his palm, nearly dropping her, from all the squirming.

Wendy gasped and losing all self control, screamed, "FUCK! ERIC, I'M GONNA CUM!!!"

Shutting her eyes, biting down onto her lip, she came, almost passing out by the force of the orgasm, hanging like a rag doll in Cartman's arms.

He turned her around again, looking at her red, sweaty face, black tears running down her cheeks, expression straight up from a hardcore Hentai anime. 

Eyes hazy, spit, drool, tears and snot mixed together, mouth open, little moans like music to his ears. 

Wendy felt Eric kiss her again, using her lax condition, to suck on her tongue and bite her bottom lip. 

That bastard was proud of himself, wasn't he? 

He pulled away, a string of spit connecting his lips to hers. 

It felt almost wrong to see something intimate connecting her with her biggest rival, but there were many things wrong with the whole situation. 

Like, Cartman turning her around, again, pushing her against the wall, scratching her oversensitive nipples against the cold stone, and running his length up and down her cunt. 

She turned around to face him, finding him closer than she expected. 

"Eric, I don't think I can-"

"You don't think you can," he said smiling maniacally, and suddenly something huge slipped past her opening, making her throw her head back in post-orgasmic agony. "... But you will."

And with those words, he thrusted inside her, giving her neither time to adjust to his size, nor time to thank Liane for giving her son such a huge cock. 

He fucked her, like he hated her, and maybe he did. 

Eric slapped her ass, while gripping her hair, pulling her head back so far, she was terrified her spine might break. 

And while Eric animalistically ravished her cunt, she thought about... Stan. 

Her amazing, loving Stan, always so right, always trying to do what's best, to find the nicest solution to a problem. 

Beautiful, beautiful Stan, who'd never slap her, never hurt her. Who's sitting in class right now, worrying his ass off, probably messaging her every five seconds, asking Bebe where she could be right now. 

He'll go looking for her, but only after class. His education was so important for him, he wanted to go to Harvard, he couldn't miss a class because of her. 

And Wendy? Wendy was right there, right next to him. She even thought about him, she was such a nice girlfriend. The best he's ever had, that's what he always told her. 

Sure, she's getting her organs rearranged by Eric Cartman, but that is only a minor inconvenience, isn't it?

Eric's huge hands gripped her hips, impaling her onto his cock, a few more times, before he threw her onto her knees once again, and after a few strokes, came on her hair and face with a groan.

His cum landed on the bridge of her nose, on her eyelids, on her forehead, cheeks, running into her mouth.

The foreign feeling of cum hitting her face, tipped her over the edge, making her cum without even touching herself once.

She would have hated herself, if she wouldn't be so in love with the huge dick in front of her. 

Eric allowed himself to breathe for a moment, and then he squatted down next to her, grabbing her by her bangs, forcing her to look him into his unusual, even beautiful, golden eyes. 

"Eat up, slut." He said with a smile, that could be considered soft, if it wasn't Eric Cartman. 

In trance Wendy reached up for her face, collecting the cum she could feel, shoving her sticky fingers into her mouth, swallowing his cum, without any hesitation. 

It only occurred to her, that he didn't even use a condom, but... She didn't care. 

She watched him stand up, zip up his trouser, run a hand through his hair, and look unaffected again, like he didn't just fuck her. 

He glanced down at her, a half grin on his face. 

For a moment, Wendy watched him rummage through his pocket, finding a one dollar bill. 

Cartman took hold of her shoulder, waited a second, then spat on her face, slapping the bill onto the place his spit landed on. 

Then he rose back to his feet. 

"Well done, slut. Well done."

With these words, he unlocked the door, and left the closet, looking kinda bored.

Right after he left, the doorbell rang, leaving Wendy with a dumb smile, ripped clothes, and cum running down her skin, sitting in the janitor's closet, for her dearest Stan to find.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If so, leave a Kudo and a quick review! English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistakes, just let me know. Have an amazing day, my loves!!! <3


End file.
